charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
=Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page= Heyy Charmed Fans, this Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page. I am an Admin so along with me and all the other feel free to ask me any questions about Charmed and you will get a reply :). I will not tolerate any rude behaviour. If someone is rude to me, they will be blocked for a certain amount of time. ---- Infobox It's a great idea! --TheBook 21:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it may be best that you wait with adding infoboxes to the demons of the novels. They require some other type of infobox which I will try to create. :I'm exited to see what kind of demons will appear in the comics. We'll need to add them too :) --TheBook 13:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Unaired Pilot I liked it actually. I liked the different dynamic between the sisters, the real house used as set, the end especially as well. I wish they kept a few lines from the UP in the AP, cause there were a few brilliant ones. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why angry? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. You have to try and look at it as if it was something totally new. I tried, and you'll see you'll enjoy it more. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 18:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Wiki page Thanks :) Glad you like it. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Cole's magical transformations Hey, As that you're a admin, can you go over the things I did for 'Cole's Magical Transformations' and check it? Just to see if I missed anything or got anything wrong. xD HalliwellsAttic 14:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thankyou. I've been trying to do all of that for all the characters including the power lossess and them kind of things. xD HalliwellsAttic 08:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin & TheBook I'm not entirely sure when you became an admin but I wanted to congratulate you first off! I'm sure this site is very lucky to have you (as I see you've already surpassed my number of edits hahaha) As for TheBook, ya know I've sorta been away from editing for awhile...but I'm always keeping tabs on what's going on here. And this whole thing with Glenn (that's his name, right?) "TheBook" I'm kind of left confused. He was a very good editor and contributed an exceeding amount of time to make this site perfect, and maybe that's where he got a little hard-headed at times. Idk if him and I ever got into it, I'm sure we have and I could check back through my prof talk page to see, but what's the point? Hopefully he'll see this and just understand that his work will always be recognized. Guess that's about it! Congrats, again! :) Nicknameguy 18:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I see...well, I wish him the best...and you! Say, maybe you can help me out. How'd you make those gif files at the top of this page? I really like them and think if I knew how to make them I could definitely start more editing. Just've been looking for new things! --Nicknameguy 18:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hey, I see you changed the skin and gave it color. Just speaking for myself I like it and think it's cool, I hope you keep it.--Voyagersknight 19:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks, this says has been taking into consideration. --Khan1998stevewhite 19:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Wiki What exactly is happening? I logged on this morning and saw that thing you put on above the page, so Idk what's happening exactly and would like to know. xD Oh and how to people make them spell templates? Or are they like already made? >.< HalliwellsAttic 08:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Please dont let the charmed wiki close.Its one of the best sites ever!Its awesome! 15:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ha ha. It's not closing. LOL. It is going to be refreshed. A fresh start, Wikia Staff suggested it. --Khan1998stevewhite 16:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The wiki won't be closing, like Khan said, it will be refreshed. We're currently in talks with the Wikia Staff to see how we will be able to do this. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 18:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::What do you mean a fresh start? What's going on? Butterfly the rabbit 18:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah i dont understand it either..... Are you gonna erase all these informations that exist now in Charmed Wiki?Or you intend to keep them? 22:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::By what time are you gonna start refreshing Charmed Wiki?I just wanna know...! 07:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't tell you yet because we're not certain on what exactly will be happening. We're still talking with the Wikia Staff. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::What does this all mean, refresh? Butterfly the rabbit 16:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We cannot tell you that yet. --Khan1998stevewhite 18:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki background Hey. I back temporarily. I must say. The background is just awesome. Navy blue suits the show perfectly Andyman14 12:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks it was a wiki default and I thought this said charmed more. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Since when are you gonna keep this blue backround?Because its not in all of your pages..... :In some of your pages,theres the previous backround. 07:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Message. Hey, is there any way I can send you a private message? Like one that's not shown up on here. I gotta talk to you about some important things. xD HalliwellsAttic 06:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey. Hover ocer my icon and click Email Message that way you can email me. Okay? :). --Khan1998stevewhite 14:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I tried that before, But it said Leave Message and it all it did was link me back to your talk page. >.< Unless I'm doing it wrong. xD HalliwellsAttic 14:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::My emaill address is: KhanWhite98@googlemail.com (email me). --Khan1998stevewhite 14:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'm emailing you now. Just to tell you. It's kind of long, Cause I wrote it out before and noticed I couldn't leave you a message so I saved it. It's basically some idea's I was thinking and some questions. I'd appericate if you replied to btw. xD So I can be sure what idea's I can do.(Tho I'll do them after the "Fresh Start" what are bad ones etc. And Sorry I'f I'm being annoying. I just thought i'd run a couple of things by you first >.< HalliwellsAttic 14:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The fate of the Charmed wiki Hey, I saw the message on the wiki about its current state, and how you were planning on "making a fresh start". What happened fot it to come to this, and what will happen to the wiki? CharmJustice 20:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC)CharmJustice :It means everything will be refreshed okay. I cannot say further. --Khan1998stevewhite 14:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Has it even been confimied what day the change is coming? Cause that message on the top of the Wiki has been there for a while now? ::It is unknown. That message is just a warning. --Khan1998stevewhite 14:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Question about New wiki Hey there, i was wondering if there was going to be a new charmed wiki its because i realllllllly love this wiki lol and use it for trying to remember the spells so i was just wondering if ths one was shutting down and a new one would take its place :) hope to hear from you soon, Nathan :D Nate~Warren 20:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Heyy Phewwww thank you so much and thats really weird im actually watching the Utopia episode this now O.O hahha anyway thank you for getting back to me and im soo glad i love this wiki and i love CHARMED :P byeeee N~W Nate~Warren 22:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Centennial Charmed I have a question about Cole being Belthazor again. I know it is considered that it's because he was a part of that new reality he created but Avatar Alpha (in the scene in front of the Manor) said himself that he was there because the Avatars exist outside of time and space. Alpha was immune to Cole's spell, so Cole should be to. How come that Cole was Belthazor again, then? Last time I checked, "outside of time and space" meant not the part of the reality. Alpha even asked him to reverse the spell somewhere near the end of the scene. That would mean he could still change realities so he was still an Avatar? Correct me if I'm wrong. ChrisPerry 10:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Blooper. That was nother one of the Charmed Bloopers. --Khan1998stevewhite 10:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : Burecrating Hey I am just curious but what is when someone's burecrat or something like that? (I don't know to spell that word xD)OracleForever 11:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :B'crat is a the top rank a user can be. Being a b'crat means you have all admin rights 'and you can make other users admins and b'crats. There are only two on this wik: Me, and TheBook. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Time Travel Thankyou. :) I basically went through all the season's this morning, trying to find episodes where they did time travel, tho I'm pretty sure I missed some out, aha. HalliwellsAttic 11:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thats alright. Just aslong as long when you fuid another event of time travelling you add it. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I will. But I was wondering something. What if they Time Travel in one of the Comics, am I spose to add that to? xD HalliwellsAttic 11:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. Comics are still Charmed HalliwellsAttic just as the Novels are. If you cannot find an image for the time travels in the comics, just don't add the image. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC)